A outra face do coração
by xbubblegun
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e Kikyou. Existem várias rivalidades e também romance entre os personagens. Kagome apaixona-se, mas será aquele homem quem ela realmente ama? Leiam, não sei fazer summurys :P
1. Mau Humor Matinal

- BOM DIA ALEGRIA, HORA DE ACORDAR! – Inuyasha entra pelo meu quarto adentro aos gritos e me manda com um copo de água à cara.

- Inuyashaaaaa…. - punho fechado SEU CACHORRO! 

- Cachorro? Só queria te acordar e por bem disposta!

- Acha que alguém consegue ficar contente ao acordar com um copo de água pela cara?

- Com copo de água ou não, o teu humor é sempre insuportável. Feh! – sai não muito contente e fecha a porta atrás dele com um estrondo.

Estamos de férias. Eu sou a Kagome! Viemos passar férias à pousada Kakera. Alunos de várias turmas foram colocados por várias pousadas com o intuito de nos ajudar a conviver. Pessoalmente não vejo sentido nisso, eu se quiser conhecer alguém posso conhecer por minha própria vontade! Eu fiquei com a Sango, a minha melhor amiga; veio também o Inuyasha e a sua namoradinha nojentona, a Kikiyou; e mais o Miroku, o melhor amigo do Inuyasha. Eu acho que eles subornaram o director da escola pra ficarem todos juntos u.u aff…aqueles dois sempre conseguem o que querem! Ou não, pois eu fui posta junto com eles! E eu e o Inuyasha nos odiamos, então vou atormentar-lhe a vidinha. Ele é uma besta e sempre me tratou mal, sempre me prega partidas. Não vejo piada nisso! Ao contrário dele, o Miroku é até bastante amável, mas em contrapartida, muito pervertido!

Sango – Ka-chan, vamos tomar o peque… porque você tá toda molhada? Oo

- Heei…não fica a olhar, traz logo uma toalha! – ela executa o meu pedido e eu levanto-me.

- Ka-chan, sabe onde vamos hoje? – antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ela continuou – Vamos dar uma volta pelo mato! A seguir do almoço! Vamos ver muitos bichinhos e apreciar tudo de bom do que a natureza tem pra nos dar - Ahhh…a Kirara ia adorar!

- O QUÊ? Eu no meio daquela bicharada toda? É que nem pensar. Vou-me escapulir e ir tomar uns banhos de sol pra praia!

- Nem pensar! Quero que você venha comigo! Não vou sozinha com aquela gentinha x-x. E nem pensar em pedir pra eu mentir pra você ficar, ou eu vou contar pra Kaede!

- Não tem outro jeito, né? Aff…pronto, pronto… Mas já tou pensando em alguns planos maquiavélicos! MUAHAHA!

Vesti uma roupa confortável e fresca, já estou prevendo o quanto cansativo vai ser a viagem! Eu e a Sango saímos pra tomar então o pequeno almoço. 

Chegando ao refeitório, estava toda a gente sentada a comer e Kaede já a arrumar a loiça que usou pra fazer o pequeno almoço. Kaede é uma velhina amigável mas rabugenta de vez em quando, ela é a dona da pousada Kakera!

Procuro um lugar pra me sentar. Sango senta-se em frente de Miroku, então sobra-me em frente do Inuyasha ou da Kikyou u.u AZAR, NÃO? Sento em frente do Inuyasha, mas pelo menos fico do lado da Sango. 

Está tudo calado, concentrado a comer. Nem sequer me atrevo a olhar para a frente, ou o meu pequeno almoço vai me cair mal e eu passo o dia inteiro a vomitar! .

Inuyasha – Tem medo de encarar, Kagome?

AIIIIN! Dei um salto tão grande que deixei a colher cair! Baixo pra apanhar. Debaixo da mesa vejo os pés de Kikiyou e Inuyasha entrelaçados. Caguei e andei, nem respondi a ele. Continuo a comer.

– E então? Animados pró passeio? – diz Miroku quebrando o silencio.

Sango – Estou bastante entusiasmada! Quem vai ser o nosso guia?

Kikiyou – A Kaede. Não sei como aquela vóvózinha vai aguentar um passeio no meio da floresta! Já que nem cozinhar um ovo sabe!

- Hei, Kikiyou, algum problema? – respondo eu indignada! Ela sempre fala mal de tudo – Bem dizem, se quer uma coisa bem feita faz você mesmo!

- Parece que isso não resultou com os seus pais, saiu uma aberração como você…aff…

- Lava essa boca antes de falar assim comigo!

Inuyasha – PAROU! CHEGA!

Quando nos damos conta já estamos quase uma em cima da outra, prestes a brigar! Que vontade de puxar aqueles cabelos oleosos!

De seguida, Kikiyou sai da sala e o Inuyasha vai atrás dela. Provavelmente vai dar o consolozinho! 

- Deve estar com a menstruação!

Miroku – Calma Kagome! Se vocês não se conterem vão acabar por gerar sempre esse mau ambiente! 

Dado esta cena, acho que é bastante claro que eu odeio a Kikiyou! Mas já a muitos anos, desde de pequenininha que ela já era má pra mim! Ela sempre roubava as minhas bonecas e se achava a líder de todas as menininhas. Foi sempre um azar ela ter ficado na minha escola.

**(…) Depois do almoço. (…)**

Kaede- Vamos lá crianças! Hora de nos pormos a caminho!

- Hêê…olha pra minha cara de entusiasmada... e sou tratada de criança…

Sango – Ka-chan, vai ser divertido! Tira essa cara de panhonha!

Começamos a caminhar, a entrar dentro da floresta e a ficar sem um caminho definido. Apenas galhos, folhinhas, e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – todos olham repentinamente para mim preocupados, mas logo se desiludem – UMA ARANHA, TIREM-NA! – noooojoooo T-T eu odeio aranhas!

Inuyasha chega perto de mim e pega a aranha sem a matar – Tanto alarido por causa disto? E se fosse um urso? Você se matava logo aqui?

- BACA! Não preciso da sua ajuda pra nada! – sigo em frente com passadas pesadas, irritada.

Continuamos a caminhada. Andamos durante três horas, que bela dose. Subo a uma pedra mais alta para ver o que nos rodeia. Apenas árvores, montanhas, já nem sequer se vê a pousada, apenas o mar lá bem no fundo. 

Por falta de exercício, já está tudo estafado, menos o cachorro do Inuyasha. Andamos com mochilas as costas com tendas, comida, repelente, lanternas, etc… Parece que viemos para um acampamento! 

Inuyasha – Miroku…agora! – oiço sussurrar…hum, o que é que estão tramando?

Miroku – Hum…eu estou ficando zonzo… onde é que foram tod…hum? desmaia para os braços de inuyasha 

- MIROKU? TUDO BEM? HEI? ACORDA! Não me faz isto! KAEDE, ajuda!

Kaede – O que se passa?

- Acho que o Miroku foi mordido por alguma coisa!

- Tenham todos calma, mantenham a calma! Eu vou procurar ervas medicinais, passamos por umas a um bocado! Já volto! Não saiam daqui! – e sai correndo a procura das ervas para a pseudo mordida fatal do Miroku u-u ain.

Sango – Miroku-sama! Por favor, não faz isto pra gente! – consegui até ver uma lágrima no canto do seu olho.

Kikiyou – Baca…ele não tem nada, só nos queríamos livrar dessa vovó!

- Porque fizeram isso? Foi muito mau! E quando ela chegar aqui, o que vão dizer?

- Quando ela chegar aqui, já não vamos mais tar cá!

- Vão fugir? Porquê? Podemos nos perder!

- Viu, Inu-chan…eu já sabia que tínhamos que despistar estas duas criaturas também! 

Inuyasha – Calma Kikiyou, não vai haver problema. Vocês vêm ca gente!

Eu – Quem vai obrigar?

- Ninguém, mas se chegar aqui a Kaede-baba e ela vos vir, também não vão estar livres de culpa! Nós vamos dizer que vocês também estavam dentro do plano mas que a ultima resolveram dar numa de boazinhas! – Esse hanyou nojentinho pensou em tudo.

Sango – Ka-chan…é melhor irmos, também não vamos demorar!

**E pronto, aqui está uma nova fict, a primeira mais séria que eu estou a escrever! Preciso de opinioes e de saber o que voces acharam deste primeiro cap.! Eu sou de Portugal, mas escrevi em Português do brasil, e ha sempre diferenças, por isso se houver alguma duvida perguntem que eu faço uma espécie de dicionario'zinho:)  
Não me vou demorar muito com o segundo capitulo, tou com vontade e tempo para escrever :D i promise!**


	2. Coração da Floresta

Fugimos do sítio enquanto Kaede foi procurar as ervas medicinais, e já estamos a andar a algum tempo. Eu que já estava cansada, agora estou de rastos…devo ir o resto do caminho a rebolar! 

- Então Inuyasha…onde estamos indo, hum? – perguntei irritada.

- Na direcção certa.

- Na direcção certa para quê?

- Logo vai ver. Estamos perto!

Vi as caras dos outros, também estavam cansados. Penso que todos sabiam para onde estávamos indo, menos eu e Sango. A certa altura, comecei a ouvir água a correr, uma brisa fresca e revitalizante. Ao desviarmos uns arbustos demos nos conta de uma enorme catarata (cascata), um lago enorme com água limpa e transparente.

- Era esse o sítio que vocês nos queriam levar?

Miroku – Aham, não é óptimo? 

Sango – Como vocês descobriram isso? O-o

- Uma das empregadas da pousada nos contou! Ela era bem gostosinha até… acho que foi por me achar atraente que me contou! 

- Miroku… menos. Você tem que ficar dando em cima de todas as meninas?

- Está com ciúme? – depois de ele ter perguntado, vi Sango corando.

Inuyasha – Vamos lá, chega de blabla e vamos dar um mergulho! 

Nesse momento eu tive uma visão dos Deuses… o.O Inuyasha e Miroku tiraram a blusa e despiram as calças. Inuyasha usava calção de banho, mas o Miroku usava cuequinha apertada, o que salientava o seu rabo. Kikyou também se despiu, yucke, tinha um biquini e uma tanguinha preta. Era bem dotada. Nesse momento senti-me inferior u.u aff… os meus peitos nunca foram muito grandes. Eles mergulharam todos e eu e Sango ficamos ali a olhar… ninguém nos tinha avisado de nada, muito menos que era para trazer fato de banho! Aahh…mas a água parecia estar tão boa!

- Sangoooo…o que fazemos? Também quero ir! Ah? Sa-sango? O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? O.o

É…ela ficou de cuequinha e sutiã e saltou pra água junto com eles. Eu agora era a única que estava fora de água. Cá fora tá muito calor, também me queria refrescar e divertir!

Mirouku saiu da água e veio direito a mim. Soltou o elástico do cabelo e agitou a cabeça. Fiquei toda molhada! Mas ele era bem mais bonito sem aquele carrapito minúsculo no cabelo.

- Vem Ka-chan! – ka-chan? Que confiança… – Não há problema, não é nada que já não tenhamos visto!

- HAN? Ne-nem pensar! – ainda por cima tenho uma lingerie de Hamtaros – Não exponho assim o meu corpo!

- Tudo bem…você que pediu! 

- Mi-miroku! PARA QUIETO! NÃO!

E e e e…oh meu deus…ele me pegou no colo dele! E jogou-me junto com ele pra dentro de água! A água estava bem fresca. E admito que me soube bem quando ele me pegou. Mas tinha que sair e me secar. Amandei os sapatos e as meias para a beira, e ia já a sair quando o Miroku me puxou pela perna para debaixo de água. Ficamos a olhar um para o outro ali, debaixo de água. O cabelo liso dele flutuava, parecia até um sereio hahaha. Comecei a nadar, para longe dele. Ele apanhou-me, deu-me a mão e nadamos. Por de baixo de água podia ver que a Kikyou e o Inuyasha estavam bem íntimos (isso me deu algum nojo), e Sango nadava aleatóriamente, talvez para fazer exercício. 

Subi à superfície. Inuyasha e Kikyou tavam nos beijinhos. Blheck. Não sei como conseguem partilhar a própria baba, cada uma pior que a outra.

Nadamos durante mais um tempinho. 

Sango – Gente, já é 6 horas…não é melhor a gente ir andando? Não tarda muito fica noite!

Miroku – Inuyasha, vamos indo!

Inuyasha – Han…já? Ainda é tão cedo!

- Deixa de birra. Vamos embora!

Eu estava encharcada, o sol já não estava tão quente e a roupa ia demorar a secar. Vestiram-se e posemo-nos a caminho.

- Que nojo…esses dois não se largam! – sussurrei para Sango numa tom de voz irritado mas que saiu esganiçado.

- Ai ka-chan…e porque você ta tão preocupada?

- Aff…deixa pra la!

Miroku – Inuyasha, você acha que a Kaede continua a nossa espera?

Inuyasha – Acha que ela ia esperar tanto tempo?

Eu – Inuyasha, se nos perdemos a culpa é sua!

Inuyasha – O meu sentido de orientação nunca falha.

- Claro…você é um cachorro, esqueci.

- Feh! Se não fosse o cachorro você não conseguia voltar para casa!

- Se não fosse o cachorro eu não estaria aqui! Estou gelando!

- Ninguém te manda mergulhar com roupa, baca. 

- Nem fui eu! Eu não mostro o meu intimo pra ninguém!

- O seu intimo ou sua cuequinha de Hamtaro?

- I-nu-yasha…BACAA! - Como é que aquele baca descobriu? T.T nheee.

…**Passado 2 horas de caminho …**

- Será que agora é altura certa para lançar a frase "hum? Eu já vi essa pedra antes! Estaremos as voltas?" – perguntei pró Inuyasha para o irritar.

- Kagome, não te posso mais ouvir. Porque não diz você para onde irmos?

Miroku – Está a escurecer, o sol já vai longe. É melhor acamparmos pelo menos durante esta noite!

Sango – Kaede vai ficar preocupada! Acha boa ideia?

Miroku – Não vamos conseguir ver nada. É melhor descansarmos e amanha continuarmos.

Miroku e Inuyasha começaram a montar a única tenda que tínhamos, Kikyou começou a preparar alguma comida que tínhamos, e eu e Sango fomos buscar lenha para a fogueira.

A noite caiu. Estávamos em volta da fogueira a comer alguns marshmallows. 

Inuyasha – Que tal uma cantiguinha?

Coro – Não…

- Feh! Que mau humor!

Kikyou – Como fica as dormidas? Inu-chan, você dorme comigo?

Eu – Nem pensar, meninas para um lado, meninos para o outro!

Inuyasha – É, meu amor…talvez seja melhor assim! Eu e o Miroku ficamos cá fora de vigia.

Kikyou – Não queria dormir com elas... 

- Só por hoje, amor.

Amor…ergh, nojo. Essa palavra me dá arrepios. Nunca conheci o amor. Nenhum homem conseguiu despertar o meu coração. Na verdade, tenho medo de o entregar para alguém! Eu fujo do amor. Só traz sofrimento para as pessoas!

Então Sango e Kikyou foram para dentro da tenda dormir e eu fiquei cá fora com eles. Estava com frio, estava tremendo. Vejo Inuyasha começar a tirar o casaco. Será que vai dar para mim? Acho que sim! Mas…eu não quero, ou quero? Nesse mesmo momento vejo o Miroku se aproximar da minha cara!

- Mi-miroku…? Que você tá fazendo? – e ele acaba encostando o nariz dele no meu.

- Você tá com o nariz frio.

- Pois, er…não é so o nariz hahaha – eu coro. Aí ele me cobre com o manto dele.

Inuyasha que me parecia ir dar o dele também se levanta e vai dentro da tenda tapar Kikyou. No fim de contas, não era para mim. Por que raio fui eu pensar isso?

- Desculpa, a culpa de você tar com tanto frio é minha! Se eu não te tivesse puxado pra dentro de água…

- Nada disso, não há problema! 

Miroku se encostou a um tronco e dormiu. Pensei que fossem ficar de vigia! Eu fiquei ali em frente da fogueira, não por que quisesse ficar ali, mas para me aquecer. 

A lua subiu alto, cheia e brilhante. Nesse momento, Inuyasha, ainda acordado mas calado, começou a ficar estranho. O seu cabelo começou a esvoaçar, as suas orelhas, as suas garras… o que está acontecendo?

**Hêê, acabei bem rapido o primeiro :). Preciso muito das vossas opinioes e sugestoes para melhorar a fic! Estão gostando? Acho que estes primeiros capitulos estão um pouco sem sal, mas no proximo eu começo a por mais acção :).  
Obrigado.**


	3. Afecto

- INUmmmmmm… - ele me tapa a boca e eu não consigo mais falar. O meu choque de o ver assim é tão grande que não consigo conter! 

Por sorte, Miroku não acordou. Mas o que aconteceu mesmo é que o Inuyasha ficou diferente de um momento para o outro. As suas orelhas não estavam mais ali, o seu cabelo era agora negro, as suas gigantescas unhas haviam desaparecido. Ele já não parecia mais um hanyou, mas sim um humano! Aaii…e tão bonitinho!

- O que você tá olhando? – oops…me destrai a olhar pra ele.

- O que se passa? Como é que você ficou assim?

- Esse é o meu período de transformação. Eu sou um hanyou, lembra?

- Sim. Mas você… - engoli em seco – ficou bem bon…

Kikyou – Inu-chan, já aconteceu? Oh meu querido, vem para o pé de mim… dorme um pouco, descansa!

Ela o trata com um bebé! Ele já é bem crescidinho e nem aparenta ser um triste por isso! Ai que nojo de mim, o que eu ia dizendo pró Inuyasha? BAKA KAGOME! 

Vendo a Kikyou fazer miminho pra ele me deixou meio solitária. Ela pode ser uma assombração, mas ela parece ser carinhosa com ele. Será que ele é realmente feliz com ela?

Levanto-me e vou dar uma volta, levando uma lanterna comigo. Não me quero afastar muito, só quero dar uma volta. Fui dar uma volta, pensando para os meus próprios botões o quanto monótona é a minha vida e… BURACOOO! AAAH! Eu caí num buraco!

- ALGUEM ME AJUDE! ESTOU PRESA! MIROKU, SANGO, INU…yasha…- eu estou chamando por aquele abutre? Eu não preciso dele… - Como vou sair desta?

A minha lanterna, não encontro a minha lanterna! Devo ter deixado cair. Agora sim, realmente sinto-me sozinha e com medo! Dói-me o tornozelo, aaii. Começo a ouvir vozes…

- MIROKU? MIROKU ESTOU AQUI!

Miroku – KAGOME! Onde você tá?

- Aqui em baixo! Ajuda!

- Ka-chan? O que você ta fazendo ai?

- Er…eu cai, não se nota?

- Esta tudo bem com você? Se machucou?

- Só tou com uns arranhões nas pernas! Acho que torci meu tornozelo também… como você vai me ajudar?

- Segura meu bastão, eu te subo!

E assim fiz, agarrei bem firme no bastão dele e ele me puxou! Caí nos seus braços, não tinha lá mais ninguém. Ele me apertou contra o seu peito, senti-me aconchegada.

- Kagome…tive medo.

- Medo? Como assim?

- Acordei e não vi você. Fui te procurar e te ouvi aflita a gritar. Nesse momento também eu fiquei aflito… aflito por pensar que você estava em apuros.

- Ahh, não se preocupa! Podia ter sido só um bich…- e aí ele põe a mão na minha nuca e me empurra contra os seus lábios.

Miroku…  
Fecho os olhos. O ar que vinha da boca dele era quente. Aí também eu toda fiquei quente. Pela primeira vez durante algum tempo, não me senti sozinha. Não me senti mais uma. Senti-me única e especial naquele momento. Estava feliz.

Inuyasha – Kagome… Miroku…

Logo de repente o nosso momento único foi estragado pelo baka do Inuyasha. 

- Desculpem… eu apenas ouvi alguém gritar e vim ver. Mas só vim atrapalhar…

Miroku – Não tem problema, a gente já estava indo. Kagome caiu num buraco e eu estava salvando-a.

- Kagome! Você esta bem? Se machucou?

- Ahh…tem só aqui uma dor no tornozelo, não é nada…eu posso andar…AII! Daí talvez não…

- Quer ajuda?

Miroku – Eu levo-a, não se preocupe. – e ele me pega pras cavalitas dele. Apesar de parecer magro, Miroku é bem forte!

Dirigimo-nos para o nosso pseudo e improvisado acampamento e aí fomos todos dormir de vez. Eu, Sango e Kikyou dentro da tenda e os meninos lá fora. Antes disso, Miroku fez-me um pequeno curativo para o meu tornozelo melhorar. Ele foi bem legal comigo. Não consigo esquecer aquele beijo…

… **De Manhã** ...

Pegamos nas coisas e arrumamos tudo. Inuyasha voltava agora ao normal, com suas orelhinhas de cachorro e cabelo prateados. Meu tornozelo estava melhor, mas ainda um pouco dorido. Miroku ofereceu-se para me levar, mas achei que estava bom o suficiente para caminhar.  
Deveria contar para Sango o que aconteceu a noite passada? Acho que sim, ela é minha melhor amiga! Mas depois, não quero aqui no meio dessa bagunçada com essa gente toda por perto, não há privacidade!  
Andamos, andamos, andamos…até durante algumas horas! Até que o Inuyasha conseguiu farejar o cheiro de Kaede. Aí seguimos o caminho que ele nos indicava. No meio da floresta estava Kaede.

Kaede – Parece que alguém vai sofrer as consequências de seus actos. O que significou aquilo de ontem? Porque não voltaram logo?

Inuyasha – A gente foi se divertir para uma catarata que há no coração da floresta, tencionávamos voltar logo! Só que acabamos nos perdendo!

- E por isso me enganaram? Eu quero saber de quem foi a ideia! 

Inuyasha – Bem foi…er…

Miroku – Foi minha. Fui eu quem os pressionou para virem aquele lugar maravilhoso. E desculpe, mas não estou arrependido. – Miroku…eu sabia que ele estava mentido.

Kaede – Pois bem, Miroku. Você vai ser castigado. Acredite, para a próxima eu expulso você!

Kaede conduziu-nos até a pousada Kakera. Eu sabia que ele só queria nos proteger, mas acabou se prejudicando! Estou com peninha dele. O que será que Kaede vai fazer para ele?

… **Depois do almoço, no quarto de Kagome e Sango …**

Sango – Kagome, voltei!

- E então? Já conseguiu saber alguma coisa?

- Aham! O castigo do Miroku vai ser ficar lavando as casas de banho, arrumar a cozinha a seguir de todas as refeições e limpar o jardim.

- Sério? Oh Miroku… coitadinho! Ele nem seque merece!

- É, também fiquei com pena dele!

- Hum…Sango-chan… tenho uma coisa para te contar. – é, eu ganhei coragem para lhe contar!

- Pode contar comigo Ka-chan, conta logo! 

- É que…hum…er… eu, bem… EU BEIJEI O MIROKU, PRONTO. Disse. – aiii. Acho que me senti corar!

- Hum…ah! É mesmo? Haha! Que bom, que feliz que eu fico por vocês! – senti alguma apreensão no seu sorriso.

- Sango…tudo bem?

- Sim, claro! Então isso significa que vocês estão namorando?

- Acho que não… a gente nem falou mais depois disso. E agora com todas essas tarefas que ele tem vai ser difícil voltar a falar! O que você acha sango-chan? Devo seguir em frente?

- Se você gosta dele, e ele de você, claro!

Ainda não tinha parado para pensar nisso. O que eu sinto por Miroku? É de certo um grande afecto. Ele me salvou, é gentil comigo e eu me sinto atraída por ele! Então, acho que isso significa alguma coisa!

Saio para ir a casa de banho. Paro em frente do quarto de inuyasha e quase que bato a porta para perguntar por Miroku. Quero falar com ele. Mas oiço risadinhas pervertidas, provavelmente de Kikyou e Inuyasha. Então resolvo seguir em frente. Entro na casa de banho das meninas. Me olho no espelho. Passo com as mãos pelos meus lábios. O mesmos lábios que Miroku beijou na noite passada. Foi o meu primeiro beijo. Aquele afecto, será que o mesmo que eu senti, é o mesmo que Inuyasha sente com Kikyou? Inuyasha…nunca gostei dele. Ou assim o queria. Aí de repente uma mão me puxa para dentro de um cubículo. Alguém me está tapando os olhos. Não consigo ver nada.

- Estava pensando em quem? – pergunta a voz de um rapaz.

- Não adianta me tapar os olhos. O seu cheiro e a sua voz são inconfundíveis. 

- Até no meio de tantas sanitas mal cheirosas você reconhece o meu cheiro? Ou eu cheiro mal? – Ele me solta, era Miroku. Demos uma risadinha.

- Miroku…porque você fez aquilo? Porque você mentiu para defender todos?

- Você acabou chegando a resposta sozinha. É obvio que eu não queria o meu melhor amigo e vocês em maus lençóis. E eu não me importo, eu acabo isso num instante! – sorriu amavelmente.

- Mas não está certo, devíamos ter divido a tarefa por todos, seria bem mais fácil!

- Não, está tudo bem! Eu até me acabo por divertir! Já viu, se não fosse por isso, eu não estaria aqui com você.

- Podíamos nos encontrar em qualquer outro sitio!

- Não.

- Porquê?

- Por causa disto. – e aí ele me beija. 

Me deixo levar novamente. Mas algo não bate certo dentro do meu coração. Então, quebro o beijo.

- Miroku, o que significa isto?

- Não é óbvio? Eu me sinto atraído por você, eu gosto de tar com você, da sua companhia!

- E como fica a nossa situação? Damos uns pegas, é?

- Você tem razão, estou sendo idiota. Kagome… você quer namorar comigo?

**Para que fique bem claro, o Inuyasha na fic é um hanyou, mas no entanto nao vai haver lutas de youkais e etc's xD e esse facto nao vai fazer grande diferença na história. É só porque eu acho que ele fica bem fofinho em humano :D.**  
**Obrigado pelos reviews :) estou bem contente por vocês estarem a gostar!**


	4. Mergulho

Ingenuidade de parte, já estava a espera daquela pergunta. Mas ainda não tinha pensado o que responderia.

Miroku – Ka-chan… se você não quiser eu entendo!

- Eu quero. Eu aceito! – saiu-me! Saiu mesmo! Nem pensei em mais nada!

Ele me dá um beijo mas logo é quebrado por um cantarolar. É Kaede que vem entrando! Subo para cima da sanita para ela não ver os meus pés. Miroku sai do cubículo e eu fico lá dentro.

- Eh Kaede… a sanita desse cubículo esta entupida! É melhor você ir a outra.

- Ah… deixa isso então, mas trata logo de ir limpar as outras!

- Tô indo!

Oiço Miroku sair. Kaede ainda está cá dentro! Oiço ela entrar noutro cubículo e fazer seu chichi. Certifiquei-me de quando ela saiu, e nesse momento sai do cubículo correndo para o meu quarto.

Sango – Kagome-chan, você demorou tanto na casa de banho (banheiro)!

- Sério? Eu me distrai hehe.

Dessa vez não quis contar para ela o que tinha acontecido. Por enquanto é uma coisa só minha e do Miroku. Nossa…eu tou namorando com ele! Dá pra acreditar? Eu nunca tive um namorado antes.

… **Depois do Jantar …**

Jantamos todos juntos. Acho que estava com uma certa vergonha do Miroku, de modo que quase não falei com ele! Nem com ninguém. Kikyou estava dando o comer a boca de Inuyasha, achei isso meio idiota… será que o Miroku também espera que eu faça isso?

Fui até a praia, não era tão longe assim. Preferi ir sozinha para pensar em mim e no que estava acontecendo. A noite estava estrelada e quente, não havia vento e o mar estava calmo. Sentei-me na areia e enterrei a minha mão nela, para sentir a terra húmida e fresca, é uma boa sensação. Me deu vontade de ir mergulhar, mas eu não trouxe novamente fato de banho. Mas tava nem aí, como não tava ali ninguém, resolvi mergulhar mesmo com a minha roupa interior. Arrumei a minha roupa direitinha a beira da agua e mergulhei.  
Senti a água um pouco fria, mas me soube bem. Senti as minhas ideias a resfriarem…Fechei os olhos, mergulhei.

_O que eu sinto…estarei certa do que sinto? Sinto-me feliz, amada. Mas sentirei-me completa? Não sinto a falta de algo? Talvez não possamos alcançar a felicidade perfeita, mas não quer dizer que eu não o tente. Quem sabe, eu até a encontre. Miroku…será ele o ideal que eu procuro?_

Sinto umas mãos agarrarem-me nos ombros e elevo-me à superfície. Estou de costas para essa pessoa, não sei quem é. Não sei se quero virar para ver quem é.

- Não grite…- não pode ser!

- ME LARGA! – eu coro imensso, é Inuyasha! – Como você ousa? Você não vê em que estado eu estou? Só tou com a minha roupa interior!

Tento me esconder dentro de água, apenas com a cabeça de fora. Ele sorri levemente. Sorrir? Nunca o vi sorrir assim directo para mim.

- Desculpa! Não queria te importunar. O que você faz aqui a essas horas?

- Eu vim desanuviar! E você? Você…ain! Não devia estar com Kikyou?

- Eu não preciso de andar sempre cheirando o cu dela! Também preciso de tempo para mim, sabe?

- Então eu vou indo, já que você quer ficar sozinho!

- Quem disse que eu queria ficar sozinho? Só quero tempo para mim, mas neste momento quero a sua companhia!

- Mas eu não gosto de você, você é arrogante…e você também não gosta de mim!

- A gente sabe que no fundo até simpatizamos um com o outro!

- Blhe…fala por você!

- Kagome…

- Eu apenas não te suporto, você sempre é arrogante para mim! Então agora é a minha vez! Humpt!

Tento fazer um ar de chateada, mas ele está sério a olhar para mim. Sinto-me até idiota… Nunca tinha visto ele olhar assim para alguém.

- Kagome…preciso de te perguntar uma coisa. – me segura novamente nos ombros. Não me sinto muito confortável quando ele faz isso, sinto vergonha! Afinal de contas, eu estou apenas de lingerie! – O que se passa entre você e Miroku?

- O que você tem haver com isso? – não estava nada a espera dessa pergunta dele!

- KAGOME! – me agarra com mais força – Responde logo!

- Você tá me machucando! Eu e o Miroku namoramos! – oops…não devia ter contado para ele se o Miroku ainda não o tinha feito.

- Você o ama?

- Err...hum…sim, claro!

- Se eu dissesse que ia acabar com Kikyou o que você sentia?

Aquela pergunta me pôs muito surpresa. Ficamos os dois em silêncio. Não pensei muito na resposta, nem sabia o que ia sentir. Apenas me senti mais feliz que o usual. Mas eles os dois me são indiferentes.

- Inuyasha, onde você tá tentando chegar?

- Eu e Kikyou discutimos. A verdade é que eu nunca fui realmente feliz com ela, senti-me sempre incompleto. Ela com os outros pode ser uma besta, mas não é má pessoa. No entanto, quero mais. Esse pensamento tem-me afectado um pouco nos últimos dias, por isso ela começou brigando comigo, dizendo que acha que eu estou mais distante. Nem é por mal, a culpa não é dela nem minha. Apenas não controlamos os nossos sentimentos!

Não entendo por que ele me contou isso, mas identifiquei-me tanto com o que disse. O seu olhar, deixava transparecer ternura, afecto. Sentia que queria um pouco dessa ternura, queria abraça-lo e dizer o quanto eu o entendo. Não o posso fazer, ele é o melhor amigo do Miroku!

- Lamento…

Nem sabia o que dizer, apenas saiu isso. Ele se antecipou e foi ele quem me abraçou. Não queria mais saber como estava vestida, sentia-me à vontade com ele agora. Passou um braço por detrás da minha cabeça e outro por detrás das minhas costas, apertando-me carinhosamente contra o seu peito nu. A sua pele era macia e tinha um cheiro agradável, tive vontade de dar umas mordidinhas até, mas não o fiz.

Oh meu deus…o que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou-me sentindo porca! Eu ainda hoje comecei a namorar com Miroku e já estou de roupa interior agarrada ao seu melhor amigo! BAKA KAGOME! Saio correndo (ou melhor, nadando) dali, visto-me rapidamente, sem me secar nem nada, mas ele me chama…

- Kagome-chan, obrigada!

Vejo-o ao longe sorrir, mas nem para retribuir o sorriso me senti capaz. Rapidamente começo correndo para a pousada, tipo Cinderela quando ouve as doze badaladas. Me sinto com nojo de mim mesma, não sei como pude fazer isto! Vendo bem, não fiz nada de mal…mas no entanto não está certo! Aproximo-me da pousada, Miroku está a entrada varrendo as ultimas folhas do chão. Essa não… agora não queria ter que ver ele depois do que acabou de acontecer!

- Ka-chan, está tudo bem? Porque você tá toda molhada?

- Ahh, eu fui dar um banho na praia, mas a água estava um gelo!

- Sozinha? Porque não me chamou? – boa, agora vou ter que mentir.

- Nem valia a pena, foi só um mergulhinho! Bem…vou me deitar, estou cansada.

- Tá bom, amor. Me dá um beijo de boa noite então!

Eu dei um beijo nele, mas só de chapa, nem língua. Não senti o mesmo que dantes, não entendo o que mudou. Talvez me sinta apenas mal com o que aconteceu, espero que mais nada. Disse xau e fui para o meu quarto.

Sango já dormia, não a quis acordar, então me sequei e vesti silenciosamente e fui dormir.

… **Manhã seguinte …**

Durante o pequeno almoço não voltei a falar muito com Miroku, ele estava falando bastante com Sango, os dois não se calavam. Isso me ta a dar nervos, a nossa relação estava meio estranha. Mas será que todas as relações são assim? Kikyou e Inuyasha também não se falavam, e eu nem consegui olhar para a cara dele.

Acabado o pequeno almoço, Miroku ficou arrumando a loiça, ainda sobre o castigo aplicado por Kaede. Dirigi-me para o meu quarto mas ouvi pessoas discutindo. Eu sei que é má educação ficar ouvindo a conversa das outras pessoas, mas eu não resisti. Era Kikyou e Inuyasha.

- DROGA INUYASHA! Estou ficando farta!

- Kikyou…pode parar de exagerar? – ela estava irritada, mas ele parecia calmo.

- Eu mudei? Eu fiz algo de mal? Ou há outra?

- Não há ninguém, eu continuo igual! Está tudo igual! Você é que está ficando louca!

- Agora faz-me pensar que eu é que estou ficando louca? – oiço um estrondo, Kikyou encostou ele contra a parede, eu até dei um salto – QUEM É ELA?

- É A SANGO!

**Não tomem a Kagome por chifreira x'D haha, pobre. Quando releio o que escrevi fico com a sensação que estou a narrar de uma forma muito rápida e demasiado directa, vou tentar resolver isso... mas o que acham, concordam? Espero que continuem gostando :D**


	5. Verdade ou Consequência

Kikyou – Com que então, você quer pegar a Sango e me chifrar…

Inuyasha – Dizendo isso assim até me faz sentir horrível. Eu apenas sinto uma atracção física por ela!

- Inuyasha… seu baka desgraçado, VIADO!

- Feh… pelo menos tou sendo sincero!

Sango… ele tá gostando da Sango. Isso não causará diferença em mim! Saio correndo para o jardim, nem quis mais ouvir a conversa. Estava com raiva, borbulhando por dentro! Ao sair pela porta da frente choco contra alguém!

- AII! Droga…vê por onde anda baka! – resmungo eu.

- Você que veio contra mim! Veja, você deixou cair minha bagagem toda!

- Desculpa, pensei que fosse um dos meus amigos!

Era um moço que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida, nem na minha escola. Pelas bagagens, devia estar chegando à pousada. Achei ele meio estranho mas bonitinho até! Usava roupas estranhas, diria que parecia um lobo, mas daqueles cheirosos! Hum… não existe lobos cheirosos, não... mas esse é diferente! Tinha um cabelo comprido mas amarrado.

- Eu te ajudo a apanhar isso – ofereci-me.

- Deixa pra lá, pelos vistos você tá com pressa! Então pode ir indo. – nossa… parece que ficou aborrecido comigo!

- Não, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você! Fui uma besta, me desculpe!

- Foi mesmo, – também não precisava dizer, né! – mas para eu não ficar aborrecido você vai ter que me dizer o seu nome!

- Kagome, é o meu nome – disse enquanto o ajudava a apanhar a bagunçada que causei – e você?

- Sou Kouga, prazer! –esticou a mão e eu pensei que fosse para eu apertar, mas quando eu lhe dei a mão ele me beijou-a. Onde esse mundo anda… assim é que são as boas maneiras, ninguém me tinha feito isso antes!

- Ah Kouga, quer ajuda para levar suas coisas para dentro?

- Não se preocupe, não sou nenhum fracote, consigo com isso tudo! Não tinha que ir a algum lado?

- Não, eu apenas ia…hum…fazer jogging, hahaha. – sou muito má a inventar desculpas. – mas talvez vá mais logo!

- Da próxima vez que for me avisa, talvez também vá! E você precisa de umas lições pré-jogging… hehe, você ia morrer com essa roupa!

De facto, esse aspecto falhou… eu não tinha nada ar de quem ia fazer jogging! Tava com uma calça bem apertadinha e uma blusa de alças, nada confortável para correr! Baka Kagome!

Despedi-me do Kouga e fui para o jardim. Sentei à beira do repuxo, brincando com o meu dedo na água, pensando na maldita vida. Queria parar de pensar na conversa de Inuyasha e Kikyou, parar de pensar em Miroku, parar de pensar no abraço de Inuyasha…

- Kagome? Que pensativa!

- Miroku-chan! Já acabou o seu trabalho?

- É, não é óptimo? Eu estou livre! Livre para você, para podermos passear e namorar o quanto quisermos!

- É-éé…de facto, são boas notícias! – Não sei se tava assim tão contente, tenho medo que ele me sufoque e eu fique sem tempo para mim!

- Desde que começamos o nosso namoro, não temos tido muito tempo para tarmos juntos! E você hoje ao pequeno almoço estava muito calada… estava com vergonha? Hihi – e me dá um apertão de bochecha! – não precisa ter vergonha de mim! Eu agora sou seu namorado! Partilhamos tudo!

- É, desculpe… é que… para ser sincera… - não queria confessar isso, ele ia rir de mim! Baixei a cabeça e disse o resto – você é o meu primeiro namorado! Eu fiquei meio "ohmeudeus, o que eu faço agora? O que é que as namoradas fazem?" e pronto…desculpa!

Em vez de troçar de mim, ele sorriu amavelmente e levantou a minha cabeça.

- Ka-chan, não há problema nisso! Eu fico muito feliz de ser o seu primeiro namorado, é uma honra! E quero que você continue igual para mim, não quero que mude nada em você só porque sou seu namorado, porque eu gosto de você do seu geito!

Tá…ele foi muito fofo com isso! O.o Corei até da cabeça aos pés! É muito bom ouvir isso, me senti realmente feliz! Ele é um bom moço!

- Obrigado Miroku-chan! – dou um abraço nele – você é muito kawaii!

- Então vamos até ao meu quarto?

Será que eu ouvir bem…QUARTOOO? Essa palavra me dá arrepios, quarto. Quarto, quarto, quarto, quarto (…). Ele se aproveitou da minha fraqueza para me levar para o quarto?

- Miroku, o que você quer dizer com isso? ¬¬

- Então…hum…para estarmos vai a vontade! "

- Miroku, seu hentai ¬¬ - e dou um beijinho na bochecha dele.

Claro que eu não fui, ainda agora começamos a namorar, um passinho de cada vez!

… **Mais tarde …**

Reunimo-nos todos na sala de convívio. Eu, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou e Inuyasha. Alguém teve a (triste) brilhante ideia de irmos jogar verdade ou consequência **( 1 )**, e assim foi. Achei meio estranho, a Kikyou e o Inuyasha estavam todos de abraçinhos e beijinhos. Depois da conversa que ouvi a bocado, era de esperar que tivessem acabado e estar as turras. Podiam até os dois ir embora, o que seria um descanso para os meus olhos não ver mais aquelas criaturas grotescas.

Miroku – Então, quem começa?

Inuyasha – Você então, pode começar! Vamos jogar com garrafa?

Sango – É melhor, assim é mais aleatório!

Miroku colocou a garrafa no centro da mesa e rodou-a. Apontou para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha – Feh! Verdade…

Miroku – Inuyasha, é verdade que… já cortou a unha do pé da Kikyou?

O QUÊ? MIROKU? Que pergunta tão tansa o.O porque é que ele quer saber isso? Fetish? Tá bom, isso é um nojo de qualquer modo.

- MIROKU? ¬¬ que merda de pergunta é essa? Quer ver eu cortar seus dedos dos pés inteiros?

- Haha…responde logo... - acho que ele ficou com medo da ameaça do Inuyasha.

- É verdade…

OH NOSSA SENHORA DAS UNHAS, que nojeira! O.O A Kikyou pareceu tar nem aí, mas eu, Miroku e Sango mijamos a rir! Eu imagino até uma conversa entre eles… "Inu-chan, tá fazendo coçeguinha! Hihihi! Paraaa! :'D ". Tá, controle-se Kagome.

- VÁ, chega de rir! Agora sou eu a fazer a pergunta! – Inuyasha roda a garrafa e aponta para Sango.

Sango – Verdade!

- Parem de escolher verdade, consequência também é divertido! – Normalmente consequência costuma humilhar mais, mas nesse caso as perguntas tão saindo bem fudidas hehe! – É verdade que você já tirou comida dos dentes da Kagome?

Eu – Inuyasha… BAKAAAA! Meus dentes tão sempre limpinhos!

- Sério? Então você vive na ilusão, nem devia mais sorrir. Nunca reparou que quando você sorri as pessoas fogem?

- Isso é só quando você tá do meu lado, talvez eles tenham medo da sua cara grotesca!

- FEH!

Sango – Certo…¬¬ posso responder? Não, não tirei! Me pareço com um palito?

Miroku – Não Sango, até que você é bem curvilínea! Hahahaa! – ele começa a rir que nem um desesperado, mas todos ficam com um olhar azedo para ele. É…ele tem saídas meio ridículas. Não gostei, feh!

"Feh"…tô paracendo o inuyasha!

Continuando, foi a vez da Sango rodar a garrafa. Calhou novamente no Inuyasha.

Eu – Droga, essa garrafa tá viciada?

Inuyasha – Eu escolho consequência! – e fica com um ar triunfal e valentão, de quem vai suportar as consequências na moleza.

Eu e Miroku começamos a segredar ao ouvido da Sango algumas sugestões, ela dá algumas risadinhas, até que se decide.

Sango – Muito bem, Inuyasha… você tem três opções! Primeiro, você tem que lamber o pé do Miroku…

Miroku – HEIN? Eu não disse isso!! Kagome…¬¬ foi você, né?

Inuyasha – Feh, que nojeira! Essa tá fora de questão!

- Não tem como recusar, Miroku! Segunda Inuyasha, tem que chegar ao pé da Kaede e dizer "Kaede, eu sou seu poodle!", caminhando como tal, e fingir estar a lavar os seus "órgãos" como os cachorros fazem! E terceira, você vai ter que lamber a cara de todos os que estão presentes no jogo, excepto eu!

Okay…essa ultima eu não tinha tomado conhecimento! Eu não quero Inuyasha lambendo a minha face! Mas por outro lado, queria ver a cara de fudida da Kikyou deslavada!

- Sango, você me paga! Essas consequências são um nojo! Em todas, a minha língua é uma vítima! – estou curiosa para saber o que ele vai escolher hihi. – A segunda tá fora de questão, ninguém goza comigo me chamando de cachorro! E o pé do Miroku…bem, nem comento. Então, prefiro a terceira!

Ele chegou perto da Kikyou e a lambeu sem problemas, esta continuou com a sua cara de azia, como fez durante o jogo todo. Chegou perto do Miroku e…

- A partir de hoje vou ter de bochechar a minha boca todos os dias com Hextril! **(2)**

OHMEUDEUS, YUCKE! MIL VEZES YOUCKE! Ele passou a língua pela cara do Miroku! Eu e Sango rimos muitos! Mas eles os dois não acharam piada nenhuma… okay, no fim até deram umas risadinhas! Hehehe!

Tinha chegado a minha vez, eu não queria! Com a gente nunca mete piada, é mais divertido quando são os outros.

Ele aproximou a sua boca da minha bochecha, tirou a língua pra fora e me lambeu, mais lentamente do que da vez do Miroku e Kikyou. Pensei que fosse ter nojo, mas não tive. Até que gostei um bocadinho…

KAGOME, COM MIROKU NA SUA FRENTE? Cala a boca, esses são os germes que pertencem a Inuyasha e também a Kikyou (e agora a Miroku também, hihi), aqueles germes que você tanto despreza! TÁ, EU TO TENTANDO TER NOJO! AHH!

Eu pude notar que Miroku não ficou muito satisfeito com a lambidela do Inuyasha a mim, por isso tento dar um ar de quem ficou bastante enojada e limpo rápida e agressivamente a baba dele da minha cara.

- Inuyasha, você é de facto nojento! Seu germes tão é dando pulinhos de felicidade por terem saído da sua boca!

Ele não responde à boca que eu lhe mandei, mas me deita um olhar de "Não me diga que não gostou". Sorte que ninguém reparou, apenas reclamaram para dar continuidade ao jogo.

Inuyasha rodou, calhou em Kikyou, blabla. Mariquices de namorado, perguntinha da treta, nem adianta vocês saberem. Depois Kikyou rodou e calhou em mim. Em mim? Que pergunta Kikyou me poderia fazer? Pedi verdade.

- Kagome… - pela primeira vez durante o jogo, Kikyou abandonou a sua cara sem expressão que foi substituída por um sorriso maléfico – é verdade que você namora com Miroku?

OH NOSSA, não pode ser! Como é que pode? Ninguém sabia, como ela pode saber? A não ser que… Inuyasha? É mesmo, eu contei para Inuyasha na noite passada! Só pode ser ele que contou para ela. Aposto que ela sabia que ninguém tava sabendo e aproveitou-se disso para me humilhar, a mim, Kagome Higurashi, perante a minha melhor amiga e Miroku, meu namorado!

- É verdade… - respondeu Miroku. – Desculpem não termos contado, é muito recente e não sabíamos como ia ser suas reacções.

Sango não estava muito feliz, vi no olhar dela que estava desapontada comigo, pensando que eu não confio mais nela! Vi até os olhos dela ficarem húmidos. Estava me sentindo pessimamente. Agora era Inuyasha que estava sem expressão.

Kikyou – Acho que é tudo por hoje, vou me deitar. Boa noite. – e se retirou.

Sango – É, eu também vou…

Eu – Não, Sango, espera! Precisamos…

Mas já era tarde demais, ela saiu da sala. Minha melhor amiga, magoada comigo.

Miroku – Ka-chan, não fique com essa cara. Se você explicar tudo direito para Sango, ela vai entender! – e agora se levanta ele também. A sala estava vazia, estávamos só os três. – Vamos também a gente se deitar, querida. Amanhã todos falamos direitinho.

Me beijou na testa, talvez pela presença do Inuyasha, meu deu um boa noite e saiu da sala. Agora era a minha hora de ajustar contas com Inuyasha. Apenas o fogo da lareira ardia, era ele que iluminava a sala. Encarei Inuyasha. Vinha aí tempestade, eu e Inuyasha íamos brigar.

**(1)Jogo da Verdade Ou Consequência – **É um jogo que no Brasil tem outro nome e se joga doutro modo, mas eu não lembro mais apesar de já ter jogado haha xD. Mesmo assim, cá em Portugal, cada pessoa adapta o seu método de jogo, mas o conceito é sempre o mesmo. A pessoa X escolhe outra pessoa Y (neste caso, usou-se a garrafa para escolher esse fulano Y) e pergunta "Verdade Ou Consequência?". A pessoa Y responde uma das duas. Caso seja "Verdade", o X faz uma pergunta para o Y de modo a que este responda "É verdade" ou "Não é verdade". Caso seja "Consequência", o X escolhe 3 tarefas para o Y, e este tem que escolher uma. Normalmente costuma ser humilhante ou cómico xD haha, as pessoas gostam de ser mazinhas! Depois o jogo continua assim…o Y escolhe outra pessoa e por aí adiante…

**(2) Hextril – **É um remédio líquido que ajuda as invenções dentro da nossa boca, ou simplesmente ajuda a mantê-la limpa e fresca. Você bochecha e gargueja e fica com a boquinha como nova xD.

**Qualquer dúvida sobre o jogo, linguagem, erros ortográficos, me avisem! hihi. No próximo capitulo não percam a Kagome e o Inuyasha brigando, "por que nós, também não" ;'D. Tá, parei :3.  
**


	6. Iogurte

Eu - Porque você fez isso?

Inuyasha - Isso o quê? Eu disse alguma coisa?

- Não se esteja fazendo de cínico! Você sabe muito bem do que eu tou falando!

- Han? O que você quer dizer?

- INUYASHA, VOCÊ É UM BUFO! Eu confiei em você, você fingiu ser meu amigo e foi correr contar tudo para a Kikyou! Talvez até foram vocês os dois que armaram esse plano para nos humilhar, para que todos ficassem sabendo e para a Sango ficar fudida comigo!

- Você tem noção do que está dizendo?

- SIM! E já chega bancar de despercebido! Tenho a certeza que o que se passou ontem a noite foi tudo um plano para ganhar minha confiança e recolher informações para ajudar Kikyou a me humilhar!

- Claro que sim! Você achou mesmo que eu te ia abraçar com outra intenção? – aí eu corei…fiquei bem mal com o que ele disse. – Eu amo muito a Kikyou, nunca iria querer nada com outra pessoa, muito menos com você!

- Eu nem quis dizer isso! Mas você não disse o mesmo de manhã, disse estar gostando da Sango!

- E você fica na porta escutando?

Eu e ele estávamos falando de uma maneira agressiva um para o outro, mais do que o usual. Estávamos tendo uma briga feia.

- Vocês falavam tão alto que toda a pousada ouvia!

- Ai é? Então a sua coscuvilhice não foi até ao fim! Porque eu no fim revelei para a Kikyou que estava brincando, eu nunca olharia para a Sango!

- Hum…sério? Então por que disse aquilo tudo da Kikyou na outra noite na praia?

- Porque acha? Acha que eu me sinto atraído por você?– voltei a corar, desta vez quase chorei. Ele estava me humilhando. – Engana-se! Eu só te quis pôr mais confusa de seus sentimentos, queria que você ficasse confusa para acabar com Miroku. Ele não merece alguém como você! Ele é o meu melhor amigo e eu quero o melhor para ele!

Eu mandei um chapa nele. Ele calou-se, eu calei-me…o único som era o das chamas da lareira que estalavam. Eu estava com nojo do Inuyasha, tudo o que ele me fez e disse.

- Inuyasha…- disse de cabeça baixa, a minha franja fazia sombra sobre os meus olhos, então ele não podia ver a expressão do meu olhar. Se ele visse, ele iria ter medo. São olhos de ódio. – Eu te odeio.

Nesse momento, da sombra dos meus olhos algo brilhante reluziu e caiu pela minha face abaixo. Era uma lágrima, a primeira lágrima derramada devido ao Inuyasha. Ele não disse mais nada, então eu virei-me e fui embora. Não queria ir para o meu quarto, estava lá Sango; não queria ir para o pé do Miroku, tinha vergonha; não queria ir para o pé do…esquece Kagome.

Fui para o jardim então. Estava caminhando para a fonte. Senti-me extremamente stressada, angustiada, uma desgraçada. Tudo começou a ficar tremido e de repente, tudo escuro.

**XxXxXxXx**

Abro os olhos devagar, está muita luz. Morri? O.o ASHDKFDG.

- KAGOME! Miroku, ela está acordando! – reconheço essa voz como sendo da Sango.

Miroku – Ka-chan, você está bem?

- O que aconteceu comigo, hum? – digo meio sonolenta ainda. Me sinto uma Bela Adormecida acordada passado 100 anos!

Sango – Você desmaiou, e só acordou agora! Já passa da hora do almoço. Esse menino aqui foi quem te trouxe, ele foi muito legal!

Abro agora claramente os olhos para ver quem me rodeia. Miroku, Sango, Kouga e Kikyou encostada na porta de entrada do meu quarto. Kikyou? Estou com tanto ódio dela que me apetece levantar e lhe dar uns socos, mas me sinto muito fraca para isso.

Kouga – Kagome, deita! Você está muito fraca ainda.

- Ahh! Parem com isso, não sou nenhum bebe! Eu estou bem! Mas obrigado a todos! E obrigado por me ter trazido para aqui Kouga.

E depois me lembrei da noite d'ontem, de como fiz a Sango se sentir mal. A dor no meu coração que estava adormecida, voltou naquele momento.

Sango – Que expressão é essa Kagome?

Kouga – ÉÉ, Miroku, acho que temos de ir lá fora fazer qualquer coisa…

Miroku – Temos? Não me lembro de qualquer coisa que tenhamos de … - aí eu vejo o Kouga piscar o olho para ele, que mal disfarçado! – AH, É! Já lembrei haha! Vamos! Até já!

Eles saíram, Kikyou também saiu e fecharam a porta atrás de si. Eu e Sango olhamos uma para a outra.

- Desculpa! – Dissemos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não Sango…desculpa eu! Eu fui baka em não te ter contado nada, tinha medo da sua reacção, era tudo bastante recente. A gente conta tudo uma para a outra, e eu confio em você mais do que em qualquer pessoa! Eu nem sei, eu tive medo de algo, mas eu queria te contar!

- Kagome… - ela deu um sorriso – Eu entendo tudo isso, eu é que fui uma débil mental. Tomei logo o caso como se você não confiasse em mim, que não éramos mais amigas… mas eu não pensei bem nas coisas na hora. Eu errei! Vamos esquecer tudo isso!

Abraçamo-nos e aí eu me senti feliz, eu e a minha melhor amiga estávamos bem de novo! Visto agora estarmos bem e não querendo esconder nada para ela, eu lhe contei tudo…tudo o que aconteceu no outro dia na praia, a conversa da Kikyou e do Inuyasha que escutei e a briga de ontem.

- Kagome! O.O Minha alma tá parva! Você querendo dar trincadinhas no Inuyasha nu? E você de lingerie? Isso é muito hentai haha! Mas é melhor você esquecer isso, esquecer o Inuyasha… Miroku ia ficar muito triste!

- Eu não quero o Inuyasha para nada, eu tenho nojo dele.

- É…depois da vossa briga de ontem não é para menos. Quem tivesse assistido ia ficar com medo! Deve ter sido por causa disso tudo que você desmaiou! Tanta camada de stress e angústia em cima de você…ninguém aguenta, né!

- Eu sei, mas eu não vou mais ficar assim por causa dele! Eu não soube de mais nada dele, como ficou? Notou algo?

- Ka-chan, não sei se te deveria contar isto. Não quero que você interprete nada mal nem que comece a pensar coisas. Pode não ser o que parece! Posso estar enganada.

- O que foi Sango? O.o você tá me assustando…

- Humm…bem, o Inuyasha tem estado o dia todo insuportável, nem a Kikyou o consegue aturar hoje. Acho que a Kikyou ficou preocupada com você até.

- Entendi…talvez ele esteja assim por causa de ontem ou então talvez não! Se for o caso, hoje vai chover! Mas a Kikyou também merece depois de ontem.

- A Kikyou tá tendo o que merece. Outra hipotse do Inuyasha estar assim é devido a algo que possa ter acontecido entre eles! Mas houve uma coisa que me deixou a mim e aos outros chochados…mais ainda do que o mau humor dele. A gente viu o Inuyasha chorar. – o meu coração caiu-me aos pés. – E na hora do almoço, quando a Kaede resmungou com ele por causa do seu mau humor, ele começou a gritar e atirou com o prato ao chão, partindo-o! Nós até ficamos com medo! Desde daí, Inuyasha está trancado no quarto e ninguém se atreve a lá entrar, nem mesmo a Kikyou. Ela acha que é melhor a gente o deixar sozinho por algum tempo.

- O que você acha sobre tudo isso? – Eu estava chocada com tudo o que tinha ouvido.

- Eu acho que realmente foi por causa da discussão de vocês, acho até que ele tá mesmo ódio a você…nhe. Ou então gosta demasiado de você para o que aconteceu ontem. Você acha que ele tava sendo sincero com tudo o que disse?

- Claro Sango, eu vi bem nos olhos dele, o jeito de falar…ele tava tendo prazer no que dizia e parecia sincero! Foram bem horríveis as coisas que ele me disse. Achei muita maldade o que ele fez comigo. Ele me odeia e então fez de tudo para que me separasse do Miroku!

- Querida Kagome, acho que chega de pensar nisso. Não vale a pena insistir no assunto e ficar jogando palpite para o ar. Vai ter com Miroku que ele tava preocupado com você! Acho melhor você esconder isso dele, por muito que eu acho que mentir é feio.

E assim o fiz, fui ter com Miroku. No corredor, passei pela porta do quarto de Inuyasha e Kikyou, onde ele estava fechado, segundo dizem. Passei também por Kikyou e Kaede que estavam conversando, ouvi qualquer coisa sobre Kaede dar para Kikyou um novo quarto durante algum tempo. Cheguei perto do Miroku que estava com Kouga, o meu recém-conhecido e recém-chegado à pousada.

- Kouga, muito obrigado por me ter trazido!

Kouga – Oh não foi nada Kagome, agora vê se se cuida e se alimenta decentemente! Se te vejo mais alguma vez estendida no chão te jogo no mar haha!

- Nossa XD fiquei até como medo, vou fazer tudo direitinho para não correr o risco!hehe.

Kouga é um fulano simpático, apesar de não o conhecer a muito tempo já demonstrou ser boa pessoa. Ele despediu-se de mim e do Miroku e foi à sua vidinha. Eu e Miroku fomos para o jardim falar, sentamos na beira do repucho.

Miroku – Kagome…o que aconteceu?

- HUM? Do que você tá falando? O.O

- Porque você desmaiou? Você não anda a comer nada de jeito, né? Eu sabia, eu devia ficar dando em cima de você! – senti-me aliviada ao ver que afinal ele não sabia de nada.

- É…eu vou tomar mais cuidado.

- Kagome, você não acha melhor irmos para o meu quarto? Aqui me sinto exposto.

- Outra vez Mi-chan? Para de insistir nisso, eu me sinto melhor aqui.

- Tá bom, desculpa então! Mas eu tenho saudade de te dar daqueles beijões…

Não estava com muita paciência para o ouvir, então beijei-o. Babado, apaixonado, molhado, longo…longo de mais que também já tava a ficar chato. Miroku põe a mão no meu joelho, sobe para a minha coxa, e sobe para o meu…

- MIROKU! PARA AÍ! – eu dei um salto e ele ficou com cara de assustado.

- Kagome, qual o problema? Somos namorados!

- Mas namorados há alguns dias, não a muitos meses! Já pedi para irmos com calma.

Ele pareceu meio amuado com a resposta, então ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio contemplando as árvores e o som dos passarinhos. Aí eu lembrei de perguntar.

- Miroku…você já foi ter com o Inuyasha, para saber o que se passa com ele? – ele não pareceu assim tão contente por eu ter tido iniciativa para um tema de conversa desses.

- Nem consigo, ele está do mais insuportável! Não sei o que aconteceu! Nem eu, nem Kikyou, nem ninguém!

- Não tentaram entrar lá?

- A Kaede tentou entrar, só que foi atingida por um sapato! Não vou arriscar, ainda levo com o quarto todo em cima!

- Pois eu acho que você devia ir, você é o melhor amigo dele!

- Ele ultimamente tem agido de forma meio estranha para mim… não no sentido agressivo, apenas...hum…estranho! Não faço ideia porquê.

- Ele se mostrava preocupado com você?

- Hein?

- Ahahaha…esquece! Tolice.

Eu e Miroku trocamos mais uns beijinhos, eu mordo sua orelha você morde a minha, blablabla…coisinha de namorado.

**De noite, por volta das 2.30 da manhã.**

Estou acordada, o sono não me vem. Dormi de manhã até tarde e não consigo parar de me questionar e tentar resolver o enigma "Qual o motivo do mau humor de Inuyasha?". Esses dois factores estão me causando insónias. Eu penso demasiado nele, tenho nojo de mim por isso. Mas eu faço isso com todo o mundo, é natural…ou não. Na verdade, eu estou odiando-o por ontem, mas ainda assim não consigo parar de pensar nele. Há sempre o carinho que fala mais alto.

Fui até a cozinha pegar um copo de leite, mas a porta do frigorifico estava aberta e alguém estava roubando comida.

- Quem está aí? – perguntei num murmúrio.

A porta do frigorifico fechou-se e pude ver quem era. Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou ali a olhar com o iogurte na mão e com seus traços faciais enraivecidos. Era Inuyasha.

- O que você quer? – perguntou arrogantemente.

- Eu…er, nada! Só vim buscar um copo de leite!

Ele começou a apertar o iogurte na mão dele, fazendo o pobre ficar em mil pedacinhos, todo desfeito. Ele tinha a mão coberta de iogurte. Os nossos olhares estavam presos um no outro, não etendi se era raiva ou carinho, mas dei um leve sorriso. Nesse instante, ele deixou-se cair. Escorregou até ao chão, encostado à parede. Vi as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto abaixo. Não sabia o que havia de dizer, fazer ou sentir… Ele me tratou mal, fez-me coisas horríveis (segundo o que ele me disse), mas ainda assim… o ódio que eu sentia na noite anterior foi temporário. Por muito que eu quisesse já não conseguia sentir esse ódio.

Pus-me de joelhos no chão, junto dele, entre as suas pernas. Peguei na sua mão e lambi o iogurte que ele havia esmagado. Pude ver no seu olhar que a raiva desapareceu, apenas ficou com uma expressão admirada, meio fofa até. Podia-se ainda ver lágrimas no seu rosto, então cheguei perto da cara dele e lambi cada lágrima derramada que se avistada. Não sabia porque estava a fazer aquilo e ele parecia confuso. Coloquei a mão no coração dele, tava batendo mil à hora. Ele fez o mesmo, colocou a sua mão no meu coração que batia igualmente rápido. Nessa altura eu corei devido ao sitio onde ele colocou a sua mão.

Basta…eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Nesse momento, eu não tou com controle das minhas acções, podia até acontecer coisa pior. Então, resolvi ir dormir.

Eu – Bem…já comi iogurte, acho que posso voltar para a cama.

Levantei-me, podia ainda ver a cara de espanto dele. Segui para o meu quarto. Agora não ia mesmo conseguir dormir.

**Este capitulo eu dedico à minha Aninha que tem tido paciencia para ler a fanfic, dado sugestoes e especialmente esta ajudou-me a dar uma reviravolta de modo a dar mais continuidade a historia! :D Acho que talvez o dialogo entre a Kagome e a Sango tenha ficado confusa mas ja sabem que me disponibilizo para esclarecer quaisqueres duvidas acerca da fict :). Apenas peço que deixem reviews! Manifestem as suas sugestoes e opinioes, boas ou más! :D Óbrrigádô!**


	7. Impaciência

Mal consegui dormir depois do sucedido, então acordei bastante tarde, até depois da hora do almoço

Como sou fraca. Como posso fazer algo que nem corresponde com o momento. Todo o mal que ele me disse, fez… a minha relação com o Miroku. Está tudo uma confusão na minha cabeça. Eu não posso mais pensar nele, seja um pensamento bom ou mau. Caio no sono.

- LHRGLHEGÇlJHFD!

- O quê? Humm..?

- Kalghfdçlgh Ta me lghlhtg?

Não entendi nada. Esfrego os olhos e acordo.

- Que foi Sango?

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

- Ouvi… barulhos. Não palavras.

- Aff… nem sabe! O Inuyasha e a Kikyou foram pegos na casa de banho das meninas…peladinhos! Haha.

- Quem te contou isso?

- Todo mundo viu!

- Sério…? Ah…legal…

Gostava que isso me tivesse soado de indiferente, mas a verdade é que me incomodava essa imagem dele e dela juntos…nus. Me sinto uma pega de rua. Lambo a mão de iogurte do homem que me trata mal e odeio que no dia seguinte é pego pelado no banheiro com a namorada. Aff, sou triste. É, hoje estou assim, sinto-me miserável. Merda.

Não quis ir tomar o pequeno-almoço, e pelo que a Sango me contou só ela e Miroku foram. Não me sentia bem. Mas vesti-me e escovei meu cabelo.

Kikyou entra no meu quarto. Fiquei surpresa.

- Já não se bate à porta?

- Anda comigo, precisamos falar.

- Comigo? – olho em volta mas não está lá mais ninguém, nem Sango.

- Sim, vem.

Achei aquilo muito estranho. Mas fui e segui-a. Ela conduziu-nos ao fundo das traseiras do jardim, um sitio muito refundido, nunca tinha lá ido. Ela me encosta contra a parede.

Kikyou – Escuta aqui, garota. Você está pegando quem no final de contas?

- Eu? E-eu? Eu não pego ninguém, eu namoro com o Miroku!

- Vou-te perguntar uma coisa e você tem de responder claramente. – Ela me empurra ainda mais contra a parede, quase me sufocando. Ela tira um punhal do bolso e me aponta-o. – E esse amiguinho vai-me ajudar a garantir que você diz a verdade. Você anda aos beijos com o Inuyasha?

Eu fiquei com bastante medo dela, nunca pensei que chegasse ao ponto de me apontar com uma faca! Eu nunca beijei Inuyasha, eu ia estar a dizer a verdade!

- Eu não estou interessada nele, pode ficar com ele todo pra você! Não o beijei nem quero, me solta agora!

- Posso confirmar isso.

Aí ela me encosta o punhal no pescoço e me beija na boca. O QUÊ? PORQUE ELA FEZ ISSO? OHMEUDEUS.

- O QUE FOI ISSO? – empurro ela para trás.

- Queria ver se você tinha o sabor dele.

- Nojenta! Eu nunca terei o gosto dele, eu odeio-o!

- Ou assim você pensa. Não sou parva.

Virou costas e foi embora, me deixando de boca aberta. Fiquei com medo. Não dela, de mim mesma e dos meus sentimentos. Fraca Kagome.

Achei bastante estranho a atitude dela, porque eu? Ou ela ficou apontando punhal e beijando todas as meninas da pousada? Ela até sabe que eu tenho repugnância a ele.

…**Nessa tarde…**

Miroku convidou-me para darmos um passeio pela praia, e assim foi. Passeamos e conversamos durante algum tempo, até que ele começou a ter uma conversa estranha.

- Hey, Kagome…

- Hum?

- Nossa relação é estranha, não axa?

- Porque diz isso?

- Não passamos muito tempo junto, e nos beijinhos…e você não me deixa "tocar" em você!

- Porque eu não quero que você toque em mim!

- Mas namoramos!

- Eu não gosto o suficiente de você para isso!

Oopsss. Saiu sem querer. Mas era um facto, uma verdade! Acho que nunca fui tão sincera. Talvez até demais, tive medo que o tivesse magoado! Mas ele não pareceu gostar muito, ficou com cara de mau.

- Kagome, se você não quer namorar comigo diz logo, podemos apenas dar uns beijos de vez em quando! Mas se você namora comigo tem que ser a sério!

Não estou gostando…grrr.

- E você tem que respeitar as minhas decisões! E eu não gosto de ficar pegando!

- Você tem é que deixar de ser mimadinha e sair da casca!

- Eu faço o que eu entendo!

Fiquei bastante enervada, virei costas e fui.

Talvez tenha sido um pouco radical e devesse ter ficado a falar. Mas por outro lado não gostei da atitude dele, queria-o mais compreensivo! E hoje não estou com paciência para ele. No entanto, acho que nunca tínhamos discutido.

Chegando a pousada dirigi-me para o meu quarto. A Sango notou logo algo de errado em mim, essa nunca falha.

Contei então tudo para ela. O que ela me aconselhou foi falar com ele.

Desde da noite passada que não via o Inuyasha. Nem a Kikyou entretanto, nem sequer a hora de jantar. Estariam os dois numa nova tentativa na casa de banho? Aff, nojo.

Estava me dirigindo para o quarto quando o Miroku me puxou e arrastou para o jardim, sem dizer uma única palavra. So espero que não me fosse mostrar um punhal também heauheauhlrghnl.

Sentamo-nos no banco em frente da fonte. Olhamos ambos para o colo, tímidos como dois meninhos da primária. Mas…HUH? Disse primária? Ele começou a me deitar no banco e a me encher de beijos. Fiquei meio WTF?. Não estava a corresponder aos beijos, estava até a tentar virar a cara. Então ele mete a mão no meu seio. Dei um tapa nele. Ele recua e olha para mim.

- O QUE FOI ISSO?

- Eu já não te disse que não quero que você me toque?

- Pensei que tivesse ficado com remorsos e arrependida!

- Mas não estou! Continuo a querer o meu intimo só para mim!

- Partilhe-o comigo!

- Não consigo!

Estava meio aflita, me sentido pressionada e desconfortável. Ele parecia um pouco desesperado, e isso me assustou. Ele tirou a blusa e a mandou para o lado. Sempre achei o corpo dele formidável, mas não me ia fazer mudar de ideias.

- E agora, o que acha?

- Mi-miroku… tem calma, podemos falar em vez de tentar me seduzir?

Ele deixou cair os braços e se sentou, um pouco desiludido consigo mesmo.

- O problema é meu? – perguntou ele.

- Não, não há problema nisso…eu é que preciso de espaço e respeito para as minhas decisões. – Enquanto disse isso abracei-o, o que soube bem porque ele não é peludo então dá para sentir a pele fofinha dele.

- Fui um pouco besta e apressado, desculpa!

Fizemos as pazes, ele apenas me deu um beijo na testa em sinal de não me querer pressionar mais. Fiquei feliz por isso.

Fui dormir, meio inquieta. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que estava acontecendo. A Sango também não, então ficamos na conversa.

- Hey, Sango…que pensativa!

- Não é nada, não…só estou sem sono. Amanhã você vem?

- Amanhã, huh? Aonde?

- Ninguém te falou? Oops, eu esqueci!

- Que há?

- Amanhã vamos ver uma teatro e depois a um baile de máscaras! A Kaede até que teve uma boa ideia.

- Sério? Mas eu nem tenho máscara!

- O teatro é um sítio enorme, e como é o elenco que está a organizar o baile, nós é que vamos nos camarins e escolhemos a roupa que quisermos! Aquilo é tão enorme que parece umas 10 lojas de fatos de Carnaval!

- Parece legal, mas não sei se me apetece ir…

- Porque não? Você precisa se divertir, também tem passado quase os dias todos enfiados nessa maldita pousada!

- Falando nisso Sango, o que você tem andado a fazer? As vezes você desaparece, ou simplesmente só te vejo à noite…huh?

- Não quero falar nisso…

- Vamos la!

- Eish, me veio o sono repentinamente… - ela vira-se de costas e agarra-se a almofada.

- Quem é ele? – disse eu num tom de risadinha.

- Ele? Não é ninguém! Tudo tem que meter homem?

- Que outro motivo poderia ser?

- Eu encontrei um gatinho bebé e tou dando de comer para ele e fazendo companhia…

- Gatinho…? Daqueles de duas patas?

- Os de quatro, baka!

Vi Sango corar ligeiramente, mesmo no meio daquela escuridão. Senti meus olhos fecharem, ambas dormimos.

…

- Kagome, você vai se atrazar!

Sango começou com o cagaçal matinal para eu acordar e me ir aprontar, até porque já estávamos atrazadas. Me banhei e vesti num piscar de olhos, nem tive tempo para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

A porta da pousada estava um onibus esperando e todo o mundo hospedado na pousada ia também. Era muita gente, tentei procurar caras familiares. Vi o Kouga que estava com mais dois rapazes meio estranhos e uma rapariga muito bonita. Ela dava constantemente em cima dele e ele ignorava-a. Também vi Miroku que estava lá mais para a frente, juntamente com o Kikyou e Inuyasha. Nem pensei que ele viesse, acho que já não o via a algum tempo.

Começaram a chamar nossos nomes e as pessoas chamadas iam entrando. Meu nome fica depois do deles, por isso estava contando que guardassem lugar. Vi eles entrarem e até eu ser chamada demorou. Fui a ultima a entrar naquele onibus, os restantes iam no outro.

Quando entrei procurei um lugarzinho para me sentar. Fiquei bem fudida ao não encontrar uma porra de lugar ao pé de meus conhecidos. Primeiro, à frente estava a Sango ao lado do Mirouku, o que me deixou fula, nem se lembraram de mim, como se eu nem viesse! Estavam tão entretidos e risonhos que nem repararam que eu entrei. Mais ao fundo estava sentado o Kouga com a outra menina, e ainda mais atrás o Inuyasha. Era o único lugar vago e a Kikyou provavelmente foi chamada para o outro onibus. Percorri o onibus com os olhos, mas mais nenhum lugar estava vazio.

- Hey, Menina? Dá para sentar? Vamos começar a andar! – reclamou o condutor.

Desde que entrei no onibus, ele ainda não tinha parado de olhar para a janela. Sentei no lado dele e ele continou vidrado, como se tivesse perdido no tempo, e como se eu não estivesse ali…nem um "olá!" lhe saiu. Eu virei também a cara para o outro lado.

A viagem já decorria a uns 30 minutos, e como a pousada é no fim do mundo, ainda íamos demorar a chegar ao nosso destino. Estava com sono, aquela viagem era entediante, nem tinha "ninguém" para falar. Os olhos começaram a pesar, a minha cabeça também…

Acordei com um estrondo do onibus a passar por cima de um buraco. Demorou tempo até ver em que situação estava metida. A minha cabeça em cima do ombro do Inuyasha e a dele por cima da minha, com a mão dele em cima da minha perna. Dei um pequeno salto e ele acordou. Coramos ambos mas ele virou a cara novamente na janela.

- Inuyasha… o que eu te fiz? Algum mal? - aquele clima me dava nervos e um aperto no coração.

- Sim, muito pior do que você imagina.

- Mas…

- KAGOME! Você tá aí? – grita Miroku do fundo do onibus. – meu amor, porque você n me disse nada?

**Eu voltei :'D a questão é durante quanto tempo. Acabou o período escolar, portanto vou ter muito tempo livre :). Soube ate bem ter "tirados umas ferias" da fict, pois estava a ficar aborrecida dela e sem ideias. Agora tenho novas ideias e mais disposição para continuar. Tive até que ler tudo de novo porque já não me lembrava de nada lghrlçehgf. Fico contente por estarem a gostar, mesmo :D. **

**Domo arigatou!**


End file.
